Ai wo Oshiete Kureta Kimi e
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Tú, quien me enseñaste sobre el amor. [AU]


Kotoha sufrió de abuso doméstico. Su esposo maltratándola físicamente y la familia de este diciéndole que era una idiota buena para nada.

Huyó de casa al enterarse que estaba embarazada, temiendo por su vida y la de su bebé. Por lo que vagó sin rumbo en medio de la lluvia por las calles, hasta que lo conoció a él.

Quien caminaba con aire desinteresado, aburrido en cierta forma y con sombrilla en mano por ahí, cuando la vio.

Acurrucada ahí, temblorosa, mojada por la lluvia y con evidente frío.

Y pudo haberse hecho de la vista gorda y dejarla ahí en su desdicha. Pero al verla mejor, se dio cuenta de lo preciosa que era.

Con sus ojos esmeralda y cabellos carbón.

Una hermosa pero desdichada joven.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa fingida de amabilidad y le extendió la mano, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Ella al ver cómo le ofrecía una mano, amable -sin saber que era falsa-, comenzó a llorar.

¿Cuántas veces no deseó que alguien le tendiese una mano amiga? Que se preocuparan por ella.

Douma la miró curioso por su reacción, ¿Por qué lloraría? ¿Estaría ella herida o algo así?

Simplemente, no lo entendía.

Kotoha aceptó la mano que el rubio le tendía, sobresaltándolo un momento, aunque supo disimular bien aquello. Y al final, terminó por llevársela a casa, siendo ese el comienzo de todo.

Al principio se mostraba tímida, pidiendo disculpas por los mínimos errores que cometía, aunque realmente fuesen nimiedades que a él no le interesaban; con paciencia y gentileza, tuvo que decirle que lo que hacía no estaba mal y que, si se equivocaba, no tendrían por qué haber castigos.

Y conforme iba conviviendo con ella, conociéndola, ella mostrándose como una persona amorosa, dedicada, torpe pero bondadosa y sonriente además de alegre; en él, fueron despertando muy lentamente sentimientos y emociones que nunca creyó llegar a experimentar o sentir.

Y esa vacía y falsa sonrisa, comenzó, lentamente también, en volverse sincera. Y de vez en cuando maliciosa, cuando le gastaba una bromilla a Kotoha.

Disfrutando de ver su ceño fruncido junto a un mohín en sus labios. Terminando por picarle la mejilla, haciéndola reír y después sonreír.

Y en ese instante, Douma se preguntó si, de casualidad, estaba enamorándose de ella.

Porque verla feliz, le hacía sentir paz. Y verla sonreír, le hacía sentir el pulso acelerado, incluso llegó a preguntarse si le iba a dar una taquicardia un día de esos.

Y la sorpresa llegó a él cuando el vientre antes plano de Kotoha, iba creciendo.

Si era sincero, jamás se esperó que ella estuviese embarazada. Aunque tampoco era como si ella le hubiese dicho o siquiera, hubiera preguntado.

Y cuando él le preguntó sobre su embarazo, vio como la duda se formaba en su rostro, confundiéndolo. Al final, ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso y sentándose frente a frente en la mesa del comedor, comenzó a contarle todo.

Desde los abusos de su exmarido hasta cuando ella escapó de casa apenas él se fue, por miedo a lo que fuera a pasarle a ella y el bebé.

Sobre todo, a su amado hijo.

Cuando terminó su relato, temió por la reacción del rubio. Que la echara a la calle por estar embarazada y…

\- Yo voy a ser el padre de tu hijo. No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ambos.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, sorprendiéndolo. Aunque estas no fuesen más que de alivio y felicidad, Kotoha estaba feliz.

Realmente feliz.

Y él realmente cumplió con su palabra.

Le causaba ternura los intentos de Douma por hacerla sentir mejor cuando ella estaba en su octavo mes. Pues, él llenó de regalos al pequeño, no nacido, Inosuke, aunque también a ella.

Y aunque ella siempre le decía que era demasiado lo que estaba haciendo, Douma negaba infantilmente que no era cierto.

Kotoha sentía esa calidez en su pecho ante las atenciones del rubio. Llegando a preguntarse si esto que sentía, era amor.

Y también se preguntó, si todo eso, alguna vez acabaría. Porque ella deseaba que esos días llenos de dicha, nunca acabasen, jamás.

Cuando llegó el momento de que Inosuke naciera, sintiendo las contracciones a más no poder y sintiéndolo inquieto; Douma la cargó, sorprendiéndola, y corrió con ella hasta el hospital más cercano, siendo ella de inmediato llevada a la sala de parto.

Decir que no estaba preocupado o asustado en absoluto sería mentir. Pues al escuchar los gritos y ella llamándolo, lo desesperaban; tuvieron que agarrarlo entre 6 personas para que él no interviniese, incluso sedarlo.

Y en su sueño, donde él estaba en una habitación oscura, se encontró a alguien parecido a él. Con ropas elegantes y semblante burlón, sin embargo, lo único que le dijo, fue que cuidara de ellos.

De Kotoha e Inosuke.

Al despertar, se halló al lado de Kotoha, quien cargaba con amor a Inosuke. Cuando lo miró, le sonrió, invitándolo a acercarse. Al verlo, pudo comprobar que, en efecto, él era parecido a su madre.

Era sumamente tierno, debía admitir.

\- Douma.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Te amo.

Y ahora fue él el que lloró de felicidad.


End file.
